In the telecommunications industry, effective management and organization of cables is necessary in light of the massive cabling schematics involved in providing telecommunication services. Telecommunication facilities, such as data centers or central offices, for example, often have rows of equipment racks and/or equipment cabinets interconnected to cables routed overhead. The cabling schematics of such facilities involve dropping cables down from overhead cable pathways (e.g., troughs or ladders), terminating the cables to termination panels mounted on the racks or in the cabinets, and storing excess cable slack about cable management devices (e.g., spools) mounted to the racks or cabinets.
Space to accommodate the increasing demand for telecommunication services is limited. Improvements are needed in the methods and devices for managing and organizing the systems, cabling schematics, and components associated with providing telecommunication services.